


I'm pregnant

by ArtThedevil



Series: MCL Pregnancies [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: “Hey honey, how was school?” I sigh. I'm really not in the mood to talk to her about my day, more so than usual. It's not like I can just say “Gee mom, I dunno, I found out I'm pregnant today, so you tell me how it was.”Lux finds out she's pregnant with Castiel's baby.





	I'm pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Lux is my candy girl for Castiel. I'll be uploading her story as well eventually, but for now I'm working on this which will be part of a My Candy Love pregnancy series. Hope it doesn't suck too bad.
> 
> Cas and Lux are both 17 in this.

_Oh shit._ I rub my temple, feeling the beginning of a headache. _Shit, shit, shit._

I glare disbelievingly at the small pink plus sign staring back at me in the gas station bathroom stall. No amount of glaring is getting me out of this one. Cas and I were so careful, this couldn't have happened. No, more like it _shouldn't_ have happened, nothing is impossible. I guess careful wasn't careful enough.

I let out an aggravated sigh. _How the fuck am I gonna tell Castiel?_ Cas doesn't exactly take bad news well, there's no telling what he'll do. Or even worse, How am I going to tell my parents? They'll likely kill us both. My dad doesn't like Cas to being with, this is only gonna make it worse.

 

I exit the stall, tossing the test into the trash as I leave. I don't need anyone finding the evidence at my house, that's why I chose to do it here. At least if someone finds it nobody will know who's it is. If my parents found a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom they'd freak

I bump into someone as I exit the gas station. I'm about to apologize, when I realize who it is. “Hey! Watch where you're going you freak!” _Ugh. Amber._

“Listen, Amber, I'm not in the mood okay? So just take your little gang of bitches and get lost.”

Amber crosses her arms over her chest, Li and Charlotte follow suit. “Last time I checked, the gas station is open to everybody, even weirdos like you.”

I roll my eyes. “What is a little princess like you doing at a gas station anyway? Aren't you afraid of getting dirt on you or gasoline in your hair or something?”

Amber huffs. “That's none of your business. I could ask you the same question anyway.”

I shrug. “I had to fill my bike up.” I say, gesturing over to where it was parked. “And this is where I buy my cigarettes.”

She gives my bike a dirty look. “Oh yeah, I forgot you drive that death mobile.” She laughs. “Well have fun getting mud out of your clothes, it'll give you an excuse to buy better clothes.” They head off toward the door. “See you at school looser.” Amber says, shoving past me, all three of them chuckling like a bunch of kids. _What a bitch._

I can't help but think as I hop on my bike and fasten my helmet that maybe she was a nice person once, but I doubt it. I hear someone call my name as I'm about to start my bike. “Lux!”

I glance over and see Kim coming toward me. “Hey girl, fancy meeting you here.”

I laugh. “What's up Kim?” She shrugs. “Just waiting on some friends. They're in the gas station getting snacks to bring back to my place, wanna join?"

I shake my head. “I'm meeting up with Cas soon.” I lie. “Maybe next time.”

Kim chuckles. “Okay, that's fine, I'd rather get laid then hang with the girls any time.” She jokes.

“Hah, so would any other girl in the world.” We exchange quick goodbyes, and I start my bike up. Normally, I would really be hanging with Cas, but after the day I've had, I really just need to go home and take a nap.

 

 

When I walk into my house, my mom is in the kitchen making dinner. I try my best to quietly sneak past her and up the stairs to my room, but our house is pretty old, and the floor is pretty squeaky.

“Hey honey, how was school?” I sigh. I'm really not in the mood to talk to her about my day, more so than usual. It's not like I can just say _“Gee mom, I dunno, I found out I'm pregnant today, so you tell me how it was.”_

I stop in the middle of the kitchen and lean up against the counter island. “Lame. Like always.” I say. I need to respond as I do normally. I don't need her getting suspicious.

She sighs. “I wish you would be a little more positive, I know high school can suck but it's also the best time to go out and have a good time.” She says. “Within reason of course.” _Ha, she doesn't know the half of it._

“Not my thing.” I say, brushing it off. “I'm gonna go take a nap.” I head for the stairs again. “Okay sweetie, don't sleep too long or you won't sleep tonight.” She says. “And make sure you do you your homework!” I hear her call as I'm halfway up the stairs. _Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen._

 

 

 

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rub at my bleary eyes and look at the screen. _It's Castiel._ I can't talk to him about anything yet, I need a little time to let it all sink in. But I can't ignore him either, he'll know something is up. I take a deep breath, and answer.

“Hey babe,” Cas says, his voice making my stomach flip even, through the phone. “I tried calling earlier, but you didn't answer.”

“Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep.” I say, which isn't a lie. I did sleep. “So what's up?”

Castiel laughs. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come hang. Lysander is here, we're working on a new song.”

“I would but it's already getting pretty late, my parents would murder me if I sneak out now.” I reply.

“Ha, are you actually following the rules for once? That's a first.”

I bite my lip nervously. “No way, just not in the mood for all the bitching.” I lie.

“Whatever you say.” He says. I hear distant mumbling in the background. “Lysander says hi.”

I laugh. “Hi Lys I shout, hopefully loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to make my boyfriend deaf. “Alright, I gotta go, I hear my mom calling me for dinner.” I say.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Cas says. “Try not to miss me too much.”

I laugh some more. “I'll try.” I joke. “See you Lys!” I shout, before ending the call.

 

 

When my alarm rings for school at seven, I almost want to ignore it and sleep in. But I know if I try, my parents will just force me to go anyway. I slowly roll out of bed, groggily making my way to the closet and finding some clothes to put on.

When I get downstairs, my dad is making coffee. “Morning honey.” He greets. “I heard you went to bed pretty early last night, that's unlike you.”

“Uh, I was just tired. I'm allowed, I AM human you know.” I joke.

“Yes, of course, I was just messing with you.” he says. “I rather that than you staying out late and sneaking in at one in the morning.”

I laugh. “That was one time!”

“One time too many.”

I roll my eyes. “You wouldn't complain as much if I wasn't dating Cas.” I point out. “I know you don't like him.”

“That boy is a troublemaker. He's a bad influence.” My dad complains. “I'd prefer you date someone more respectable like that Nathaniel boy or even Castiel's friend, what's his name? Landon or Lyle or something?”

I can't help but chuckle. “You mean Lysander?” I ask.

“Yeah, him. He's a bit odd, but he's very respectful.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Castiel has never disrespected you or mom.”

My dad crosses his arms. “He did when he decided to sneak you out of the house and go on a date when I specifically said you were grounded.”

“That was my fault, not his. He didn't even know I was grounded, I didn't tell him.” I defend.

“He still shouldn't have had you out so late.”

I walk past him, grabbing my jacket from the coat rack in the hall. “Yeah, whatever.” I say, heading out the door before he can yell.

 

 

When I pull up to the school and park my bike, Castiel is waiting for me out front. I hop off my bike and he walks over. “Hey biker lady.” he says, arms coming to circle my waist. “You missed it last night, Lysander an I came up with some really good shit.”

I chuckle. “Oh yeah? You guys will have to show me then, I'm sure it's great.”

“You should come over tonight then, we're working on it some more after school.”

I nod. “Sounds good.” I bite my lip. “There's something we need to talk about too.”

Castiel looks confused. “What is it?”

Before I can say anything, the bell rings and we have to get to class. “I'll tell you later. I can't be late again, Mr. Faraize will kill me.”

We part with a quick kiss, and I'm off to class.

 

 

At lunch, I sit with Kim and Alexy in the courtyard. Kim offers me a cigarette. I decline, remembering that I can't smoke anymore because _I'm pregnant._

“Wow, you don't want to smoke? You trying to quit or something?” Kim asks, clearly surprised.

“Yeah, something like that.” I say.

“Your parents catch you or something?” Alexy asks.

“Yeah, I lie.” I don't want word getting around about me being pregnant until I actually start to show.

“That sucks.” Kim states, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. “Maybe you'll be better off, this shit will probably kill us by the time we're thirty.”

 

 

 

When our last class of the day lets out, I meet up with Castiel in the hall.

“You ready?” He asks.” I nod. “Yeah, let's go wait for Lysander.”

“Wait, what were you going to tell me this morning?” He asks.

“Uh, about that.” I say, trying to stay calm. “I- Do you remember-” I start, trying to find a way to bring it up, when Lysander comes over to us.

“There you guys are.” he says. “I thought you would already be waiting in the courtyard.”

“Yeah, Lux was just telling me something.” Cas replies. “Are you ready to go? You didn't lose your notepad again did you?” He jokes.

“No, I have it.” Lysander insists. “At least I think I do.”

They get engrossed in conversation. I try to get Castiel's attention, but he's too busy talking about the new song.

“Cas.” I say, hoping it'll get his attention. “Cas!” Still nothing. “CASTIEL!”

He finally turns to look at me. “What?!” He says, clearly annoyed. “I'm pregnant!”

I freeze. _Did I just fucking say that?_ Catiel and Lysander both look at me in shock. A few passing students turn and look at us as they walk by.

Castiel doesn't say anything. He doesn't move at first, then he suddenly clenches his fist and slams it into a nearby locker. “I need a minute.” He doesn't sound happy. He damn near runs out toward the courtyard.

 

I stand in shock. I just told my boyfriend that _I'm pregnant with his baby_ , and he just _walked out_. Before I can stop it, tears are streaming down my face, in a way that's very unlike me. I _never_ cry.

Lysander immediately wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. “Hey, listen, it's going to be okay.” He says. “Just give him a bit. He tends to get like this when he's upset.”

At this point, I can't even say anything. I just sob into Lysander's chest. “I've know Castiel for quite some time, he may be hot headed, but he is a man.” He says. “He'll come around, just give him a day or two to calm down.”

This is not how I wanted this to happen, but I can't take it back now. I just have to wait and see what happens. Hopefully Lysander is right. I can't raise a baby by myself.

 

Lysander offers to walk me home, seeing as Castiel is nowhere to be found. We walk in silence until we reach my house. He doesn't ask me any questions, and I silently thank him for that. When we stop in front of my door, he bids me goodnight and promises to call and check in on how I'm doing later, and to let me know if he's heard from Cas.

 

As I enter my house all I can think is one thing. _Thank god it's friday._


End file.
